A Familiar Sickness
by gildedbutterfly16
Summary: Rosalie has her mom and dad's features - but does she have something else too?
1. Chapter 1

One: The Phone Call

A now twenty-four Demetria DeLarge sits in her office desks, going over title ideas for her next novel. She leans back in her chair and puts her arms in the back of her head.

Alex is out of town for some government issues in another area of England and Demetria misses him tremendously. The past two nights have been lonely as ever.

Luckily, Rosalie ( now five ) and Jolene ( now three ) were such well-behaved little girls and Alex's Pee and Em were so wonderful that Demetria has been relaxed.

" Mrs. DeLarge, you have a caller on line one," Demetria's secretary, Heather, says pointing her head inside Demetria's office.

" Thank you Heather," Demetria says. She picks up the phone.

" Demeteria DeLarge speaking."

" Afternoon Mrs. DeLarge, I'm the school nurse at Anglewood. Your daughter, Rosalie is sick. Her teacher said the she threw up and nearly fainted in class. She certainly has a fever and if you or your husband-."

" I'm on my way."

Demetria hangs up, grabs her trench coat and runs out the office.

When she arrives at Anglewood, she heads straight to the office.

" Afternoon, my name is Demeteria DeLarge, I'm Rosalie's mother."

The secretary, a lady in her sixties, glares at Demetria.

" So you're the lady married to the ' Cat-Lady' killer?" she asks.

Not now, Demetria thinks to herself.

" Alex DeLarge? Yes m'am."

" I used to be neighbors with her, ya know. Shame she had to be put through such torture and such-."

" Emily that is enough!"

Demetria looks up and sees an elderly lady in a maroon suit and her grey hair in a bun. She smiles at Demetria.

" You must Demetria. I'm Fred's sister, Theodora."

Demetria smiles at shakes Theodora's hand. " Pleasure to meet you. How is he?" Demetria says.

" Wonderful. I'm headmistress here and I must say, teacher's tell me your daughter Rosalie is so wonderfully charming and so very kind."

" Speaking of my daughter, may I find my way to the nurse?"

" Gladly, follow me."

Theodora leads Demetria to the nurse's. As they walks, Theodora explains what had happened to Rosalie.

" The teacher, Mr. Eddleson, says he was playing some music while the children were working and somehow Rosalie just threw up and nearly passed out when he grabbed her and ran her off to the nurse. All the children...goodness me when I say this...they all tortured the poor thing. She's a little on edge."

As they arrived, five year old Rosalie DeLarge sat in the chair crying.

Rosalie had blue-green eyes with dark hair and her father's smile. She was one of the most beautiful children anyone had seen and people on the street complemented how beautiful she is.

Her face is red and she shakes.

" Rosalie?" Demetria says. Rosalie, hearing the sound of her mother's voice, runs out of the chair and hugs her mother's legs.

" Mommy! They laughed at me!" she cries. Demetria kneels down and wipes her daughter's tears away.

" They did?" she asks. Rosalie nods and Demetria hugs her child.

" It's ok, it's ok," she says gently. She looks at Rosalie, who sniffles.

" Let's go home and get you fixed up," she says. Rosalie nods and they mother and daughter walk out.

When they arrive home, Alex's Em is in the kitchen.

" Oh 'ello there! What are we doing home so early?" Em exclaims.

" Rosalie got sick at school," Demetria says. Rosalie looks up at her grandmother.

" I threw up and got laughed at," she says. Em looks at Demetria.

" My poor child! Why don't you go in your room and I'll set up a bath for you?" Em says. Rosalie nods and walks away.

" I'll be there in a min, Rosie," Demetria says. She looks at Em.

" Poor thing," she says shaking her head.

" She's just a little sick," Em says rubbing her daughter-in-law's back. " She'll be fine. What happened?"

" Well her teacher was playing some music and I guess Rosalie randomly threw up and began-."

Demetria leans up and looks at Em.

" Rosalie!" she exclaims. She runs to Rosalie's room. Rosalie is sitting on her bed holding her bear.

" Rosalie, do you know what was playing when you threw up?" Demetria asks. Rosalie shakes her head. Demetria thinks for a moment. She then runs off to her and Alex's room and grabs the tape.

She puts in the tape player and says," Was it this?"

Beethoven's Symphony Nine was playing when Rosalie began to shake and then she threw up on her floor. She then continued shaking and threw up some more. Her body turns a pale-ish color and Demetria stops it.

" Rosalie, tell Mommy, was that it?'

Rosalie nods and begins crying and whimpering. Demetria shakes her head.

" Rosalie, get your coat on and come out," Demetria says. Rosalie nods and Demetria leaves the room.

" What the-."

" Em, I need you to call Alex immediately and tell him Rosalie and I will be at the hospital. Something's wrong."

" What is it?"

Demetria sighs.

" I think she has the Ludovico effect in her body too."


	2. Chapter 2

Two – Waiting in the Hospital

The moment Demetria brings Rosalie into the hospital, Rosalie whimpers.

" Mummy, I don't like hospitals," Rosalie whimpers tugging on her mom's hand. Demetria gets on her knees and looks at Rosalie who is absolutely terrified.

" Rosie, honey, you'll be fine," Demetria assures her daughter," the doctors will figure out what's wrong but only if you'll do as your told and remember that Mummy will be there with you."

" I wish Daddy was here," Rosalie says with a sniffle. Demetria sigh.

" You and I both, but Grandma called him so he knows you're ok," she explains," But you have to trust me Rosie. This is your health we're at risk here. And you'll be ok if you do what the doctor tells you to do and be a big girl for Mummy."

Rosalie nods and Demetria hugs her daughter. They continue walking when they stop a nurse.

" Hi Misses," Demetria says," Something's wrong with my daughter-"

" You're Demetria DeLarge aren't you?" the nurse asks. Demetria nods and the nurse's eyes go wide.

" Your husband called Dr. Sherry as soon as he had heard," the nurse explains," the doctor is in Room 30 and is expecting you. Follow me."

Demetria nods and takes Rosalie as they follow the nurse.

Dr. Sherry, a fifty-year old man with grey hair and dark brown eyes, nods as he jots down notes.

" Now Rosalie darling, on a scale from one to ten, how bad was the tummy ache?" Dr. Sherry asks in a slow voice.

"About a twelve," Rosalie answers.

" Ok, Rosalie, I'm going to have Mummy wait in the waiting room as we do some check ups. Nothing painful I promise. Can you do that for me?"

Rosalie nods and Demetria, holding back the tears, hugs her daughter and kisses her forehead.

Demetria leaves the room and enters the waiting room with tears going down her face.

" Demetria!" she hears someone exclaim. She sees Georgie along with Dim and Peter running up to her. Georgie hugs her as she cries.

" Is the malenky one ok?" Dim asks.

" Doctor's doing check ups," Demetria says wiping her tears," How did you guys-."

" Alex called," Georgie says," He told us to wait with you as long as we could."

" Georgina and the other girls are coming soon," Peter assures.

" Thank you," Demetria says," It means a lot."

Later, as the three former Droogs, Demetria, and the Droog's wives wait, Alex's Pee and Em come in with little Jolene.

" Any word?" Pee asks. Demetria shakes her head and Jolene runs to Demetria.

" Mummy! Mummy! Mummy will Rosie be ok?" Jolene asks. Demetria picks up little Jolene. Jolene holds a daisy in her hand and shows it to Demetria.

" Grammy helped me pick this one for Rosie because Rose likes daisies," Jolene says. Demetria nods and hugs her child.

" I don't understand," Dim says shaking his head," How could Alex's side effects reach Rosalie? Are they genetic?"

" Well how could Rosalie even feel the same pain too?" Em asks.

Suddenly Fred, Alex's former boss, stamps in.

" I will kill the bloody government and those two damn doctors!" he exclaims. Demetria hands Jolene to Em and hugs Fred.

" I'm sorry Demetria," Fred apologizes," I'm really sorry. They're trying to get Alex but it may not work."

" Not your fault," Demetria says shaking her head. " I just….I just wish he was here." She begins to cry as Fred hugs her.

" Don't cry Mummy," Jolene says," Daddy will come."

" Not for awhile malenky one," Dim says sadly.

" Demetria," Dr. Sherry says. Everyone turns. Demetria nods.

" Come with me Demetria."

Demetria follows him and they stand outside the room.

" She has the side effects," Dr. Sherry states. Demetria shakes her head and asks," is she alright?"

" Yes she's just taking a nap right now."

" Any chance we could get it out?" Demetria asks. Dr. Sherry shrugs.

" Maybe. I'm not absolutely certain. I'd go to the doctors who did that to Alex to see if it could be done. But this could hurt her for the rest of her life if it can't be removed."

Demetria shakes her head and cries. " Thank you Dr. Sherry," she says.

Dr. Sherry shakes his head. " I'm really sorry."

She runs back to the emergency room when she hears," Demetria!"

She turns and see Alex running towards her. Her legs, already weak, cause her to fall to the floor. Alex kneels down and holds his hysterical wife.

" Shh…I'm here," he soothes her.

" Alex, " she whimpers. Alex holds her face gently. " Alex she has it. She has the Ludovico effects in her."

Alex shakes his head and holds his wife.

" Get in the taxi outside and I'll tell everyone what's going on," Alex says.

" What about Jolene?"

" She'll stay with Pee and Em for the night. You just need to relax tonight."

" Ok, but let me go see Rosalie." Alex nods and Demetria gets up.

When she walks in the room, Rosalie is sleeping. Demetria strokes Rosalie's dark hair.

" I promise," Demetria says quietly," I won't let this hurt you. We'll find a way."

She sees Alex come in the room and he kisses his daughter's forehead.

" We'll come in the morning," Alex says quietly. He takes Demetria's hand and they leave their daughter to sleep.

As Demetria lies in bed still awake, she feels Alex's arms wrap around her.

" This is all my fault," Alex says," I was a stupid malchik and I let them take advantage of me and now my daughter."

Demetria turns to Alex and says," No it's not Alex. We're going to make them do something."

" After what those bastards have done, they have to. Or else I can turn on the government."

" Alex, can we even do that?"

" I made a promise to them long ago, a stupid promise. I played their way, now they'll play mine."

" Alex are you threatening them?"

" They're threatening our daughter, why not threaten back?"


	3. Chapter 3

Three – Beginning the Help

The next morning, Demetria and Alex walk into the hospital and meet up with Dr. Sherry in his office.

" Now it's not just the music," Dr. Sherry informs the two parents," It's when she gets a bad temper."

Alex and Demteria look at each other in shock.

" Dr. Sherry, brother sir, Rosalie has never spat or acted out in any way," Alex replies.

" Yes, our daughter is very well-behaved and never throws or has ever thrown a temper," Demetria adds.

Dr. Sherry looks at the couple with confusion.

" Well, this morning, one of the nurses brought breakfast and Rosalie just screamed at her, threating to beat her, and then she suddenly began having gag reflexes and that was it," Dr. Sherry explains.

Alex's eyes go wide.

" Mr. DeLarge, we may think this spread to her attitude, just like it had with you," Dr. Sherry says," I remember once reading that when you began having angry feelings along with a desire to beat some one you used to get some what of the feeling your daughter had earlier?"

" Yes brother sir," Alex says.

" We need to talk to her!" Demetria exclaims.

" No," Alex says quickly. He turns to Demetria. " Maybe it's best if I talk to her. She needs to know. Let me tell her."

Alex walks in the room where Rosalie is sitting. She has a guilty look on her face that almost made her look scared as well.

" Welly, welly, welly, welly, welly, well," Alex says smiling," Something happened, yes?"

" Daddy I didn't mean to act out! I don't know why my temper raised at all Daddy! Daddy I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to yell at the nurse!" Rosalie cries.

Alex walks over and holds his daughter's hand.

" I know Rosie, I know," he says," it's the sickness that's doing it to you. It did it to your dear ol' Dad once."

" You had what I'm having Daddy?"

Alex nods. He really doesn't want to tell her this. Not now. She's too young to know but, she has to either way.

" Rosie, when Dad was a younger than he is now, he did some things to people that were very, very bad and very wrong."

" What did you do, Daddy?"

Alex swallows hard. " Dad hurt a lot of people Rosie. And as a result of his wrong-doings, he was put in a place where guys like him went to be punished. Well, I got sent to the doctors because the doctors wanted to stop me from the things I was doing, and even though it worked, it hurt me a lot. In fact, what you're going through by hearing that song and raising a very, very bad temper then getting sick, happened to Dad."

Rosalie looks at her dad and nods.

" So….this thing is something I got from you?"

Alex nods and he begins to cry. He hadn't cried this hard since the miscarriage Demetria had when she first got pregnant.

" I'm sorry my sweet malenky one…I'm so sorry," Alex weeps. Rosalie puts her hand on top of Alex's head and says," It's ok Daddy. I'll be cured I promise. I'll be cured like you."

Alex smiles and holds his daughter's hand.

" Promise me that we will keep this secret Daddy told you between you, me, and Mummy?"

" What about Jolene?"

" We'll tell her when she's older."

" I promise Daddy."

Demetria waits in the waiting room when she hears someone walk in. It's Fred.

" Fred!" Demetria exclaims standing up. " Alex is in the room with Rosalie and-."

" I found the doctors Dem," Fred says. " I found them!"

Demetria smiles. " Great! Great thank you I-"

Alex walks in.

" He found the doctors Alex!" Demetria beams. She sees the redness in his eyes and her smiles quickly fades.

" Alex? Alex what's wrong?" she asks taking his hands. " Is she alright?"

Alex nods, looks Demetria dead in the eyes and says," I told her. I told her everything."

Demetria walks up to him and hugs him. " She was going to know sometime or another," she comforts her husband.

Alex sighs, takes Demetria's hands, and looks at Fred with his blue eyes serious.

" Where are they? Where's Dr. Brodsky and Dr. Branom?" Alex demands.

Fred smiles. " Alex, how do you feel about revisiting the ol' Staja?"

Demetria's eyes widen. She knows _exactly_ what Fred is talking about. She shakes her head.

" He's certainly NOT going alone! Not after what those bastards did!" She exclaims. Alex and Fred look at Demetria and then at each other. They know well enough that this is one argument they can't win.

" Well, she might as well go with you Alex," Fred says with a sigh as he scratches his head. Demetria turns to Alex and gives a small evil grin, which Alex finds cute when she does it.

He wraps an arm around his wife's waist and they look at Fred.

" When should we go?" Alex asks.

Dr. Sherry decides to let Rosalie go with Alex and Demetria to have Branom and Brodsky check her out. Rosalie is thrilled to be getting out.

As the young couple and their little daughter walk out with Fred, Fred adds," One more person will be joining the three of you.''

" Who?" Demeteria asks.

" That would be myself. This time, Branom and Brodsky are to never do to Rosalie what they did to Alex."

" With all due respect brother sir, you were behind it as well," Alex reminds Fred.

" I know, and this time, as I had said, they will not mess it up and I am to make very sure of it."

That night, Demetria tucks in Jolene and Rosalie and kisses both of their precious foreheads. She turns off the lights and walks into the bedroom where Alex was looking at his brivita in the cane that he once used during the "ultra-violence" days.

" You know everyone has a past and everyone comes from somewhere and something," Demetria says. Alex looks at his wife, nods in agreement, and looks down at the cane.

Alex throws it down and gets on the bed and sighs. Demetria rubs his back and asks," What are you afraid of?"

Alex looks at his wife and says," They tortured me at the Staja. They made me feel like some bloody animal there."

" Alex it's jail - they do that there to teach the prisoners a lesson."

" I can't see Chief Barnes, Demteria. He's one malchik that will surely insult me in front of you and Rosie."

" That's why you have me to insult him right back."

" Demetria he's part of the law."

" Have you ever known me to care about government figures?"

Alex chuckles and smiles at Demetria. He sits up, wraps an arm around her, and kisses her.

" I love you."

" I love you too Alex. Now please, can we go to sleep?"

Alex chuckles and they get into the bed and Demetria snuggles in her "area" of the bed – Alex's chest. Alex turns off the light, wraps an arm around Demetria and thinks of how tomorrow, the past will all unfold before his very eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Four – The Past of Alex DeLarge

[ Warning : I'm listening to Disney songs and writing this chapter. Not the best combo but who doesn't love Disney songs? Anywho, the first conversation Demetria and Alex have in this chapter is based on the _Aladdin and the King of Theives_'s " Out of Thin Air". In fact, I'll put *s where you should start the song and read it. Anyway, enjoy!]

The next morning, Pee and Em pick up Jolene promptly at 8 a.m.. Alex watches his youngest daughter try to stay awake in Em's arms.

" Daddy, I'm not….sleepy," shes says with a cute yawn. Alex chuckles and says," Promise Daddy, malenky one, that you'll be a good malenky devotchka? Hmm? Promise me?"

" I promise Daddy….I prom-." Jolene falls asleep and Pee chuckles. Alex kisses his little girl's forehead realizing how different he had become. At seveteen he would have tortured a girl Jolene's age, now he's a parent and things are different.

Pee and Em leave and Demetria, wearing a white blouse and a black skirt about four inches above her knees with black boots. She has a trench coat in hand and her dark hair long curled.

" Well, we should leave in a few minutes," Demetria says as she walks in. She looks at Alex, who has his head down. She puts down her coat and goes to him. She puts her hand on his shoulder and he turns around. They look at each other, Alex's sad eyes and Demetria's concerned eyes looking right back at him.

" What's troubling you?" she asks.

" They'll torture me," Alex says," They'll tear me to pieces for what I did. Bloody bastards….but I deserve it. I was the worst malchik in the world."

***** " Hey," Demetria says putting her hand on Alex's cheek," I wasn't anyone before I met you. I was a lonely, lonely girl and then you came along. The way you were to me, everything we went through together, I never regretted a second of it. Never. I still don't and never will."

" But Demetria, lovely, I nearly had the ole in-out-in-out with you the first night. I almost took control of you. I was a dangerous person before and after the treatment. I wasn't fully cured, Demetria. I may never be cured. It's people like me who weren't paid attention to and beaten by peers during the malenky malchik days that caused part of my anger. There's a lot I regret."

" Then don't. And don't let them remind you of what you did. What happened was so long ago Alex. You're different."

" You think so?"

" I know so. People like you don't come out of thin air Alex."

Alex smiles and kisses Demetria. He remembered what that one night brought him in a positive way.

It brought him his future wife.

( Song should end about here. If not, whatever.)

" Lets' get going," Demetria says smiling. She gets Rosalie and the pair with their daughter get on the train to the ole' Staja.

As the train drags closer and closer the Staja, Rosalie can see the fear in her father's eyes.

" Daddy, why are you scared?"

" This is the place I went to after I did all those horrible things like I told you, righty right?"

" Did I do something bad that's having us to go here?"

" No Rosie," Demetria says," Daddy may know someone who can help us."

The train stops and Demetria, Alex, and Rosalie meet up with Fred and one of the Staja guards.

" Welly, welly, welly, welly, welly, welly, well," Alex greets Fred smiling.

" Hello Alex, Demetria, little Rosie!" Fred chirps. The guard with a glare says nothing.

" He's scary," Rosalie whispers to Demetria. Demetria chuckles to herself and holds her daughter's hand. They walk and the guard let's them through the gates. Alex's stomach drops and Demetria rubs his shoulder.

" May I?" Fred asks holding out his hand to hold Rosalie's. Demetria nods and Rosalie goes to hold Fred's hand. Demetria takes Alex's hand and walks around. She sees the criminals in navy suits and trousers with a red band wraped across the left sleeve walk around. They give looks and whisper.

" I think I'm afraid too," Demetria whispers. Alex holds his wife closer to him and looks around. It becomes all to familiar and now he wants to go home.

The foursome reach the office where Alex once had to get checked up on. The idea and memories cause Alex to shiver. Demetria's throat tightens.

" Is Chief Barnes there? It's Fred," Fred tells the guard outside the door. The guard nods and says," Right in you four."

" Come along darling," Fred says to Rosalie. They walk in and so do Alex and Demetria who heard the guard murmur," Murderer."

Alex and Demetria exchange glances, and their hand intertwined become tighter. They walk in the clerk greets them.

" Well hello! Fred, great to see you again! Alex, welcome back!" the clerk greets happily.

" He's a little chipper one isn't he?" Demetria mumurs. Alex nods and Fred and the clerk talk and the clerk lowers down to Rosalie.

" You must be Rosie, eh?"

Rosalie nods and looks at Fred with her eyes open wide in fear. Demetria holds onto Alex and enters Chief Barnes.

" Well, well, well," he sneers. " If it isn't Little Alex DeLarge, our Cat-Lady killer."

" You killed a lady because she likes cats?" Rosalie exclaims turning to her dad. Demetria is a little infuriated and snaps," He has a child!" She takes Rosalie and tries to

" And a wife I suppose?" Chief Barnes asks. He gives a look. " What's gorgeous gal like you married to that-."

" Barnes, enough!" Fred snaps. " For heaven sakes he has a child in here!"Chief Barnes nods.

" My apologies. To Dr. Brodsky and Dr. Branom, we go," Chief Barnes says shooting Alex a nasty look.

" Did you really kill her-."

" Yes, but not for that reason. We'll talk about it later,'' Alex assures. He looks at Demetria.

" Watch your temper darling," he warns smiling. " We're around serious people here."

He grins even more and whispers " And you know how much that temper of yours gives me a pan-."

" Alex, not now! We're around serious people!" Demetria mocks Alex. Alex chuckles and pecks a kiss on his wife's cheek. She blushes and they continue to walk.

Dr. Branom and Dr. Brodsky sit in the office and look at Alex in amazement.

" My god Alex!" Dr. Branom exclaims," Look at you! You're so….so…"

" Changed! Righty right! " Alex chirps smiling. He takes Demetria and says," This is my zheena Demetria!"

Demetria shakes hands with the two doctors and then takes Rosalie's hand.

" And this is my precious malenky one Rosalie," Alex adds. Rosalie nods and the doctors smile.

" My other malenky one is at home with my parents," Alex also adds.

" Well Alex, we know why you're here," Dr. Brodsky says with a sigh," And we apologize greatly."

Alex nods and Dr. Brodsky adds," We'll perform some tests on her to see what is going on and if we can stop it. Sounds good?"

" You won't show her what you showed me with those filthy pictures?" Alex asks. The doctors shake their heads.

" She'll be fine," Dr. Branom assures.

_That's what you said about Alex after his treatment_, Demetria thinks to herself.

Dr. Branom takes Rosalie's hand and Dr. Brodsky instructs," You two just wait outside. We'll have Fred stay to keep an eye out for her."

" And you two as well," Fred warns. Dr. Brodsky nods embarrassed.

Demetria and Alex go outside the staja and Alex shakes his head.

" This is too much, too much for your Uncle Alex to take in," Alex says. Demetria then hugs Alex and Alex holds her in his arms, helpless and anxious to get out of here.


	5. Chapter 5

Five – Anger Issues Arise

Though Demetria told Alex she'd be looking for a bathroom, she was looking for Chief Barnes. While waiting for Rosalie, Chief Barnes kept taunting Alex.

" Wouldn't be surprised if the little bugger turned out to be a monster like you," he comments. Alex shakes his head and ignores the rude comment. As does Demetria despite the temper we all know she has.

Chief Barnes rolled his eyes and left to go somewhere. Demetria would tell him off not caring if he was part of the law or not.

This time, she was not having it.

As she found him, ironically near the bathroom, she felt her body tighten up and she continued to walk.

" Ah, wife of Cat-Lady Killer," Chief Barnes comments. Demetria walks up and with her left hand, slaps Chief Barnes across the face with full force. Chief Barnes almost falls back but holds his cheek.

" HOW DARE YOU HIT AN OFFICER!" He screams," I'M PART OF THE DAMN LAW!"

" I don't care if you're the fucking prince of England! Don't you DARE EVER EVER EVER talk about my husband that way! Don't you come near him or me or my daughter and make rude comments! It's fucking assholes like you that make me sick!"

" YOU BELONG IN THE KITCHEN WITH THE OTHER WOMEN WHILE YOUR HUSBAND BELONGS IN THE LOONEY BIN AND YOUR CHILD IN A FOSTER HOME!" Chief Barnes yells.

Demetria has lost it.

As Alex waits for Demetria to come back, one of the officers comes in the room.

" Mr. DeLarge?" he asks. Alex stands up.

" Yes brother sir?"

" I need you to follow me. It's your wife." Alex's heart stops beating and he rushed out with the officer.

" What's going on? Is my zheena ok?" Alex panics.

" Mr. DeLarge, does your wife have anger problems?"

Alex looks at the cop and the cop adds," She and Chief Barnes got into a little fight and she slapped him. Now, although I hate the son of the bitch myself and I want to reward her, I may ask you to never let her come back. We won't charge her for anything if you promise to keep her away."

Alex flashes his trademark smirk and says," Yes sir. Absolutely."

The cop and Alex arrive in the scene and Chief Barnes has a huge red mark on his cheek and Demetria is sweating. She holds her wrist and Chief Barnes is being taken away by another officer.

" YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Chief Barnes yells," YOU AND YOUR HUSBAND BELONG IN HELL!"

"Mrs. DeLarge," the cop says. Demetria looks up, her green eyes intense and vicious looking.

" Mrs. DeLarge we promise to handle Chief Barnes and we'll let you go, " the cop says," but you're not to return here again."

" Believe me," she snarls," I don't plan on it."

The cop nods and looks at Alex. He pats Alex on the shoulder and leaves. It is just Alex and Demetria.

Alex smirks at his wife and Demetria, still vicious looking, looks at Alex.

" You're a naughty, naughty devotchka, my lovely pet," Alex remarks," but I hear what you did was quite horrorshow and your Uncle Alex is pleased."

Demetria shakes her head. " Son of a bitch had it coming the whole time,'' she mutters. Alex looks at her wrist.

" Did he hurt your wrist?" Alex asks.

" He tried to grab it and I think twisted it when I went to slap him again," Demetria explains. Alex gets on the ground and says," Let Uncle Alex see it." He looks at her wrist and it is really red.

Alex takes her hand in his and says," You're a little overprotective, you know that?" Demetria nods and Alex kisses her.

" I still love you my lovely pet."

" I love you too, Alex."

Alex pulls up his wife of the ground and the two walk back to their seats. Just in time, to meet with Fred.

" Is she ok?" Demetria asks.

" Better yet, are you ok?" Fred asked looking at Demetria's red spot on her wrist. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

" Don't ask," she mutters.

" What is going on?" Alex asks.

" Come in with me, but be careful because Rosalie is a little sleepy," Fred warns. Alex and Demetria walk in the room and Rosalie was sleeping on the couch.

" She got tired," Dr. Brodsky said," Basically we asked her questions, talker with her, and we even put on Ludwig."

Demetria's eyes went wide and Alex became a little angry.

" You did what?" Demetria growls.

" Demetria, love, calm down," Alex soothes his wife. He turns to the doctors.

" Please understand," Dr. Branom assures," We had to get a feeling of what was going on. We may have figured out a way to deal with this."

" How?' Demetria asks.

Dr. Branom and Dr. Brodsky looked at each other and then back at the couple.

" We may have to perform a test similar to Alex's," Dr. Branom says.

" And Alex may need to do a second round," Dr. Brodsky adds. Demetria, who's shaking and whose heart is broken up, turns around and runs out the door, slamming it hard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six – How Deep Is Your Love**

_[ Title in memory of the late Robin Gibb – R.I.P._ ]

Demeteria stands outside the Staja, pulling her coat close to herself. She regrets slamming the door, but knows it was only the angry side of her that caused such a dramatic gesture.

She swallows hard and feels a tear stroll down her cheek. She feels her lips quiver and she covers her face.

She can't take it anymore.

The comments, the familiar sickness, the past of her amazing husband all coming together. She didn't want him hurt again and she certainly doesn't want her child through the same pain.

Demetria begins to reminisce about when she and Alex were dating as young kids. She remembers how happy she had been with Alex and how safe she felt with him. His past made him tougher and protective of her. She remembers when he was put away for being the prime suspect in the murder of Mr. Deltoid and how unbearable each day and night was without him.

She remembers their wedding night and how they were wrapped up in each other's arms, their bodies bare, and Alex's tender, sweet kisses. She remembers her first pregnancy after their wedding and how he was there everyday and night, still holding her and loving her.

Alex was with Demetria through thick and thin. Now here she was, slamming the door on when he needed her the most.

She shook her head and begins to cry.

" Demetria, are you ok my lovely?" she hears Alex ask. She feels him spin her towards him and she looks up at him.

" Why are you spatting?" he asks. She shakes her head and says," I'm sorry Alex. I'm sorry for everything today! My anger and the slamming the door, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to walk away like that on you and Rosie!"

She begins to get hysteric and Alex holds her tightly to him. He rests his chin on her head and rubs her back.

" It's alright," he says soothingly," No need for appypolly loggies lovely. I have to do this though. This my bolnoy malenky one I have to save."

Demetria nods and smiles and says," I'll be right there with you. No more anger problems or slamming doors."

Alex smiles back and kisses her gently. They walk back inside the Staja hand in hand.

Fred, after hearing about Demetria's fight with Chief Barnes, manages to persuade the securities to let her stay with Alex. There wasn't much persuasion as most of the men applaud Demetria for kicking the shit out of the son of a bitch.

Alex and Demetria share a room and Demetria goes to visit Rosalie in her room.

" Hey sweetie," Demetria greets her daughter. Rosalie was reading when she sees her mom and beams," Mommy!"

Demetria sits on the edge of Rosalie's bed and asks," What are you reading?"

" The Giving Tree," Rosalie responds. Demetria smiles and asks," You know what's going to happen right Rosie?"

Rosalie nods and asks," Was Daddy that bad back then?" Demetria shakes her head.

" It was just the time back then," she explains," It wasn't the greatest time when my generation were teenagers and we thought we could overrule the government. You understand what I'm saying?"

Rosalie nods and asks," What about you?" Demetria chuckles and shakes her head.

" Not me, no, no," she replies," I was kept out of it."

" I'm not scared you know," Rosalie says," They're just pictures." Demetria tries to hold back the tears and she smiles.

" It's good to be brave," Demetria comments as she takes her daughter's hand," I wish I was a little braver than you are right now."

Rosalie smiles and continues to read her book. Demetria watches her, half smiling and proud of her little angel.

That night, Alex lies in bed with Demetria already fast asleep in his arms. He stares up at the ceiling remembering his first time with the Ludovico Treatment.

He remembers the awful images and shutters. He sighs and looks at Demetria asleep. He sighs and realizes this time, he's doing it to save his family.

It's the love of his family that's encouraging him to get through tomorrow.

**_[ So I just want to let everyone know I'll be updating this story every Monday so keep your eyes out for a new chapter each week! Hope you guys enjoyed it :D ]_**


	7. Chapter 7

Seven – Experimental 

**[ Author's Notes – 2 more chapters to go kiddies! You ready? ]**

As Demetria and Fred waited in the small room with Dr. Brodsky and Dr. Branom as the two doctors set up the experiment for Alex and Rosalie. Rosalie would go first, then Alex. Demetria, still terrified and paranoid with the whole thing, stayed quiet as she knew that if even one small minor error happened , all hell inside of her would break loose.

She watched as little Rosalie was led out first. She sat in the small theatre and had some type of weird metal headgear. Demetria whispered into Fred's ear," What is that silver headgear?"

" Those are clamps to help her eyes stay open," Fred explained in a hush tone," and there is a doctor to keep her eyes water."

" This feels funny!" Rosalie beamed giggling. Dr. Brodsky and Dr. Branom looked at each other then at Demetria.

" She certainly isn't a lot of trouble," Dr. Branom commented smiling," most kids fuss with it."

Demetria nodded and watched along with Fred. " Let's begin the show," Dr. Brodsky announced into the microphone. Demetria sighed heavily and Fred patted her back.

" The images are worse than the procedure itself," Fred commented," Believe me." Demetria chuckled and patted Fred's head.

" So basically, we're performing the experiment with images and videos of violence and crimes, like we did with Alex," Dr. Brodsky explained," due to her age, it won't be as graphic as Alex, but they will demonstrate how bad violence is."

Demetria shook her head and said," I'm sorry but I don't get this. She got sick from the music, not violence."

" Which is why we're using the music," Dr. Branom added," because during then, we're going to inject something in her arm while she's watching this and we hope the medicine being used will decrease this illness."

Demetria was shaking her head again and Fred patted her shoulder and she nodded. The two looked on and the procedure.

The images were graphic even for Demetria' taste. It showed wars from past up until some bits of Vietnam. Images showed victims shot, stabbed, bludgeoned- everything a child Rosalie's age should never see.

Demetria began to get nauseas and a massive cold sweat came upon her.

" Fred, do you have a handkerchief?" Demeteria asked. Fred handed her his periwinkle handkerchief and despite that it was silk, she wiped her forehead.

" Mrs. DeLarge, would you like to move into another-."

Demetria glared at Dr. Brodsky with cold eyes and growled," I intend to stay here so there's no funny business on my child."

The two doctors looked at each other then back at Rosalie. Demetria heard her daughter's screams.

" MUMMY! MUMMY! PLEASE STOP!" Rosalie screamed. Demetria's heart broke and she bit her lip. Fred shook his head and Rosalie cried.

" MUMMY HELP! MAKE IT STOP MUMMY! MUMMY!" Demetria, helpless, shut her eyes and prayed to God that this whole thing would end. That the music would stop, that the movie would end, and her daughter was cured.

" Injection please," Dr. Brodsky instructed to the doctor in the theatre through the mega phone. There was a sharp scream from Rosalie, then silence.

Demetria opened her eyes and looked at Fred. " End movie," Dr. Brodsky intrsucted again. The movie ended and Demetria looked around for Rosalie. She then saw a stretcher come out and her chest became.

" What the hell is going on with her?" Demetria asked frantically.

" The injection cured her," Dr. Branom said with a smile. " It knocked her out. It worked."

Demetria felt a sigh of relief and Fred said," I'm going to stay with Rosalie to check up on her."

" Thank you," Demetria said softly. Fred nodded and left the room.

Demetria looked down and saw Alex walk in and sit down. She sighed and shut her eyes for a moment then looked on.

She knew Alex would be used to this, but still it scared her.

" Roll pictures again with the music," Dr. Brodsky said into the microphone. The movie began and Demetria looked away. She knew it would be the same graphic images. Like they showed Rosalie.

She could hear Ludwig taunt her. The melody danced around her as she remembered that one morning with Alex. That morning with the nasty note someone left Alex with the song playing. The first time Alex ever called her an angel.

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly, waiting impatiently for this madness to end.

"Injection!" Dr. Brodsky yelled into the mic. There was silence and then a loud scream from Alex. Demetria shut her eyes even tighter and a tear strolled down.

There was a dead silence and she opened her eyes. " It's over Mrs. DeLarge," Dr. Branom said. " Everything's done."

" I feel much better Mummy!" Rosalie chirped as she gobbled down on a sundae she was brought. Demetria and Fred chuckled.

" They played Ludwig when I woke up and I didn't get sick!" she added. Demetria smiled and said," I'm proud of you Rosie. You took all this very well."

A nurse popped her head in and said," Mrs. DeLarge?" Demetria sat up and walked out the door with the nurse. The nurse looked at her.

" Alex is in a coma right now. He's not responding as well as Rosalie," the nurse stated her voice trembling.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight – You

**[ One more chappy! ]**

Demetria sits at Alex's bedside, watching him sleep. She feels empty, like there's nothing else to feel or say. She watches him barely move. It's almost as though he's dead, but she doesn't want to believe that.

" You alright dear?" Fred asks looking at Demetria. Demetria looks up at Fred and replies softly," What do you think?"

Fred looks at Alex and then back at Demetria. He pats her back and says," I'll be with Rosalie." He shuts the door and Demetria lowers her eyes.

" Remember when we first met?" she asks out loud. There's no reply, but it doesn't stop her from going on.

" I thought you were so handsome. You looked so…so bold and so…..I don't know. I remember my heart beating slowly and I prayed that I'd never forget your face. I remember when you took me back to your apartment and I knew you wouldn't kill me or rape me. You had this look in your eyes like you were weak. Then when you grabbed me….you….god…I felt like there was this moment. Like for one moment there was passion. Even when you began stripping my clothes, I knew it was passion that really made you do it, not the moloko plus. I suppose it, terrified me, but it never left my mind. I still remember it from time to time."

Alex lies there, no movement or sound. Still dead-like. Demetria continues on.

" I remember that weekend I spent at you apartment. When I lost it to you and when we spent the weekend together. For once, I realized what it was like to be happy. That was when I knew I wanted to be with you."

No reply.

" Remember…remember our first baby? I was so terrified when it was confirmed but I knew it was a blessing for us. Sometimes, it still upsets me when we lost it. I felt so distant those few days after. It was like I remembered how to be sad and dark and want to die. But when you and I had talked to each other, and I mean really talk, nothing mattered and everything went back to normal."

No reply again. Just the sound of the heart monitor.

"I remember when Jolene was born and how you stayed with me that whole night while I was sleeping. Nurses said you didn't leave me or get up or anything. You just lied there, watching me sleep."

Beep…..beep…beep. Demetria's eyes look at the monitor and her eyes begin to water.

" I can't lose you Alex. Our children need you, your parents need you, I need you. I need you to hold me at night like you do every night so I know never to be afraid and I need to see your face everyday for the rest of our lives. We've been through and done too much to be separated. I love you Alex. I always have and always will. Everything you're ashamed of from your past, the killings and rapes, it doesn't matter to me. You're Alex DeLarge, my first love and father to our children. I can't raise them alone. They can't live without you. Alex, you're not a monster or an ex-criminal, you're my love."

Still nothing and Demetria is quickly losing it.

" Alex wake up! Oh god Alex….don't leave. Just wake up so we can go home and continue on! WAKE UP!"

Demetria buries her face in her hands and begins to sob hysterically. A nurse walks in and says," Miss, you need to leave." Demetria looks up at the nurse and the nurse takes note at Demetria's green eyes as they glow.

" Don't tell me what to do!" Demetria snaps," I am not leaving until he wakes up!"

" But Miss-."

" HE'S MY HUSBAND AND I'M NOT LEAVING ALONE! NOT THIS TIME OR EVER!"

Demetria begins sobbing again and falls to the ground, trembling. The nurse runs out. Demetria then grabs Alex's lifeless hands and pleads," Wake up Alex…..wake up! Come on Alex, wake up!"

A doctor rushes in and grabs Demetria who struggles to reach Alex's hand for what may be the last time.

" WAKE UP!" Demetria screams one last time. The door closes and Demetria is placed in the waiting room.

" Stay here or else I'm calling the police!" the doctor yelled. He left and Demetria whimpers, but runs past him to get out of the hospital. She finds a janitor's closet and closes the door. She leans back on the door and buries her face in her hands. Her back slides down until she plops on the floor.

She couldn't live without him. She couldn't even imagine what her life would have been like had she never met Alexander DeLarge.

" Demetria! Demetria it's Fred, get out of the closet please!" Fred exclaimed. Demetria puts her knees to her chest, but the door swings open and she falls back, hitting her head on the hard floor.

Everything is black for a moment when she opens her eyes.

" Misses, are you alright? You slept a whole night," a nurse informs Demetria. Demetria looks around only to find herself in a hospital bed herself.

" You hit your head pretty hard on the floor falling back," the nurse adds

" Urm, pardon me, but where's my daughter Rosalie?" Demetria asks.

" Right here Mummy!" she hears Rosalie's voice. Demetria sis up and sees Rosalie on Fred's lap in a chair. Fred smiled and Rosalie asked," Are you feeling alright Mummy?"

Demetria smiles and pats an empty spot on the bed. Rosalie gets on the bed and she snuggles up to her youthful mom.

" Is Daddy still asleep?' Rosalie asks. Demetria's smile fades and she looks at Fred. Fred shakes his head.

" He's still sleeping as we speak," Fred explains. Demetria sighs and Rosalie asks," Is he going to die Mummy?"

Demetria and Fred turn to Rosalie and Demetria shakes her head.

" I don't know Rosie," Demetria chokes up," I don't know."

" Well if God takes him away, I'll take care of you! I'll miss Daddy for sure, but I'll help you out as will both grandparents and Daddy's friends and Fred! Fred for sure!"

Fred chuckles and begins to hold back some tears. Demetria shakes her head again and says," That's sweet Rosalie."

" It's not needed though," a voice interrupts. Demetria looks up and see Dr. Branom and Dr. Brodsky. Both are smiling.

" I beg you pardon?" Demetria asks.

" He's awake! He just woke up three seconds ago!" Dr. Branom beams. Rosalie plops off the bed and in the next room, Rosalie yells," DADDY!"

Demetria gets out of bed and she and Fred run to the next room where Alex has Rosalie in his arms and Demetria covers her mouth.

" Welly, welly, well!" Alex beams," That's the beautiful face I remember!"

" Alex!" Demetria exclaims. She runs over and hugs Alex.

" See Mommy! We're all better now and Daddy isn't going anywhere!" Rosalie exclaims happily. Alex looks at his daughter and says," ' Going somewhere'? Rosie, you and Jolene will later find out that we DeLarges are invincible!"


	9. Chapter 9

Nine - Moving Along 

**[ Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews, faves, and alerts on this little series here! I'm glad you guys have enjoyed reading this and I want to let you know that I may make another **_**A Clockwork Orange **_**series possibly after I finish these other stories. How long that will take, God only knows, but I hope too. **

**Getting back to what I was saying earlier, thank you all so much again and I'm completely grateful for the comments and faves! Enjoy! ~ Danielle ]**

The next morning, Demetria, Alex, Rosalie, and Fred head back home. When Alex and Demetria open the door, both of their families and friends welcome them with open arms and a few tears.

After everyone leaves and the two girls were asleep, Demetria plops on the bed with Alex who is about to fall asleep himself. He sees Demetria and pulls her closer to him.

" It's been bezoomy (mad) these past few days,"Alex comments stroking his wife's hair. Demetria rolls her eyes and groans," Don't….remind me."

" Ho, ho, ho thank the man in the sky himself it's all over," Alex adds his eyes meeting Demetria's. She gets closer and lies her head on his chest.

" I though I lost you," Demetria mutters. Alex looks at her and asks," When your Uncle Alex was in his coma, how upset were you?"

Demetria looks at Alex and with a straight face, she responds," The doctor threw me out for crying."

Alex bites his lip to prevent laughter and then leans down to kiss Demeteri's light pink lips. When he finally does, Demetria beats him to the punch. Both chuckle and they let go and look at each other.

" You know," Alex begins resting his head on Demetria's chest," your Uncle Alex can't imagine his life without you."

Demetria smiles and replies," Neither can I. We've been through too much to even think about that."

Demetria was right – they had been through a lot. Despite any time they've had to be separated or had to face any problem, they had each other to count on and they very much became dependent on each other.

After all, they had two children. Two girls. They were gonna need to depend on each other in the near future when the girls get older.

It has been two weeks since the treatment and Demetria is at home with Rosalie and Jolene enjoying a quiet late afternoon. Rosalie sits right beside Demetria and Jolene sits on Demetria's lap.

" How was school Rosalie?' Demetria asks playing with Jolene's blonde hair.

" Great Mummy!" Rosalie beams.

" And you've been feeling...um...alright?" Demetria asks. Rosalie looks up from her book and nods.

" Yes Mummy, no problem at all," Rosalie responds." Good as gold Mummy."

Demetria messes with Rosalie's hair and Jolene exclaims,'' Please braid Mummy!"_. _Demetria braids Jolene's golden blonde hair and then says to Rosalie," Rosie, I hope you haven't described to your classmates your little trip to the hospital in a full summary is you understand what I mean."

Rosalie shook her head and said," Nope. I just said I was at the hospital and that I had a very bad flu. After all, isn't that what I kinda had Mummy?"

Demetria thinks to herself for a minute then nods.

" Sure Rosie...just a little flu if that's how you want to believe it," Demetria says. She feels like she's lying to Rosalie but it's hard enough getting in detail with Jolene in the room.

" Do you think I'll ever get this flu?" Jolene asks. Rosalie looks up at Demetria, waiting to see how she'll answer, and Demetria feels at a crossroads. What if she says no but it happens in the future? Jolene is just as eligible as Rosalie was. Demetria thinks for a moment and sighs.

" Dear God I hope not," Demetria answers. It seems like a fair answer, doesn't it?

" It wasn't fun," Rosalie assures Jolene. Jolene shrugs and then the telephone rings. " Can you get up monkey?" Demetria asks Jolene using her pet name. Jolene gets up and Demetria walks over to where the telephone is. She picks it up.

" Hello?" Demetria asks.

"Mrs. DeLarge, this is Dr. Branom. I'm just here to check up on Rosalie." Demetria smiles and looks at her children.

" She's great," Demetria responds. " She's back to normal and there hasn't been any problems form what she tells me."

" Oh good! Now I was wondering if your husband Alex was home because there's a few thing I'd like to discuss with him."

Demetria raises an eyebrow and says," He isn't but is everything ok?"

" Oh yes, it's just a couple of things to go over with him." Demetria doesn't really believe Dr. Branom, but she's not in the mood to argue so instead she says," Alright well I'll have him give you a call. Thank you Dr. Branom."

" My pleasure." Demetria hangs up and hears," Mummy look over here!" Demetria turns to see Jolene looking out at the window. Demetria walks over and looks out. Jolene points to a young man, dressed very much the same way as Alex and his Droogs used to, leading a group of boys his age as they were harrassing some hobo on the street.

" They're yelling funny words!" Jolene beams laughing. Those funny words turned out to be words children Jolene's age shouldn't use. Demetria opens the window and turns to Jolene and says," Honey can you step aside?"

Jolene nods and Demetria sticks her head out the window and yells," HEY!" She catches the boys' attention and she yells," I'm calling the police unless you leave right now!"

"OH WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT YOU STUPID DEVO-." A boy interrupts the young leader's insult and yells back in fear," YES MADAME!"

" Thomas!" the young leaders hisses at the frightened boy. The boy hisses back," That's Alex DeLarge's wife...you know..._that_ guy?" The leader turns to Demetria and says," M-my apologies m'am." The boys run off and Demetria closes the window. She looks at Jolene and kneels down.

" Jolene, I know you're young, but what you saw isn't funny," Demetria explains to Jolene. " Those things are very serious."

" When Grammy was staying with me while you and Daddy were with Rosalie, she and I saw those boys harm some old man and I was laughing," Jolene admitted biting her lip. Demetria looks at Jolene and asks," So you're telling me you find violence funny?" Jolene nods and Rosalie stares at her younger sister.

Like magic, Alex came home and says," Is everything alright?" Demetria looks up and says," Well...we have another problem." Jolene turns to Alex and smiles.

" I saw some boys beating up a hobo and I laughed and was enjoying it until Mummy came and stopped it," Jolene says. Alex stares at Jolene and long time and then looks at Demetria.

" Well...I guess it's time she knew," Alex states with a sigh. Jolene looks at Rosalie for some understanding and Rosalie looks at Alex. Rosalie gets off the couch and goes into her room leaving Alex and Demetria alone with Jolene.

" Jolene...where do I begin?" Alex asks looking at Demetria.

**[ Ok, if you read the first version of the conclusion, I don't need to tell you that it sucked. I knew it sucked and I don't know how and why I let it be. I apologize and hope this was somewhat better. I had a hard time finding a way to end it so hopefully this was a little better. If not, I apologize greatly. ~ Danielle ]**


End file.
